


Eastside

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: A/N: This is for one of my squares for my @spnsongchallengebingocard. I’ll post the card later on since I’m still waiting for a few squares to be changed. I suggest listening to the song here first, but it’s not really necessary. I just really enjoyed the song. Also, thanks again to @emilyshurley for being my beta for this fic.





	Eastside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for one of my squares for my @spnsongchallengebingocard. I’ll post the card later on since I’m still waiting for a few squares to be changed. I suggest listening to the song here first, but it’s not really necessary. I just really enjoyed the song. Also, thanks again to @emilyshurley for being my beta for this fic.

Dean was always on the road, going wherever his father’s cases took him. There were few places they would visit more than once, but he was lucky to visit one city multiple times. It was where she lived. Y/F/N Y/L/N. He met her when they were kids, barely 13. John left them at Y/F/N’s house. Y/F/N took care of hunter's kids as they passed through, not wanting an innocent kid to get hurt because of their parent's decision. At first Dean thought staying at the house was stupid, reminding him of something he’ll never have again, but the moment he saw those Y/E/C eyes he never wanted to leave. He held Y/N’s hand the first chance he got and never let go. All too soon, John finished his hunt and took the boys on the road. With a kiss on her cheek, they were off, Dean holding her hand until the last possible second. He never thought he would see Y/N again, until another case in her town popped up years later. They never stayed for long, but once they left Dean looked forward to the day he could see Y/N again. Dean was seventeen when the Winchesters came back with John for the last time. 

Y/N got ready for school, saying bye to her father and the children that were currently staying with them. Nobody realized how many hunters had kids until they stayed with her and her father. She was sitting on a table with a group of friends in front of her school when she heard it, the impala, pulling up onto campus. Dean Winchester was back. He saw Y/N sitting on a table before she turned around, but when she did, the world slowed as they locked eyes for a second before the impala drove off. Dean was stunned. Y/N looked even more beautiful every time he saw her. He dropped his bag, rushed over to Y/N, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Y/N’s friends whistled as he pulled away. 

“Hey.“ Dean winked and kissed her again. 

He spent every second he could with Y/N, finally asking her to be his girlfriend. Y/F/N wasn’t too happy to find that out. Y/N brought Dean and Sam over after class was over to get them out of their motel. Y/F/N came home early and Dean, tired of sneaking around, decided to tell him they were dating. 

“Stay away from my daughter! You're just going to up and leave her, moving on to the next girl you see, like all you hunters do. The way you probably have been since you first came here!” 

“I won’t, I swear!” Dean looked Y/N in her eyes, “She’s it for me. I want to be with her for the rest of my life.” 

“Do you really mean that?” Y/N walked closer to him and he closed the distance. Dean took her in his arms, “Of course princess, you’re the one. The only one for me.” He looked towards her father again “I’m going to marry her someday, and nobody’s going to stop me. I’ll fight whoever tries to tear us apart.” 

“Pretty words from a playboy like you. My daughter will not be another notch on your belt, so get the hell out of my house!” 

Dean squeezed Y/N’s hand and walked out the door, taking Sam with him. 

“I hope this teaches you a lesson about boys like him. He left without a fight, everything he said to you were just words filled with lies.” 

He didn’t know the real reason Dean decided not to put up a fight. They had plans to meet, just as they had been for the past month. Since the night he came back into town she snuck out her window and met him down the street. Dean stole a blue Corvette to take Y/N wherever she wanted to go. As easy as it should’ve been to catch the car thief, Dean never got caught. He would rather drive the impala, but had to settle for something else. When Y/N would meet up with them, she would sit in passenger seat with Sam in her lap. He hated it, but wanted to get out of the motel and knew arguing would keep him stuck there. Y/N never minded though she loved spending time with both of her boys. They went to Y/N’s favorite place, a beach on the Eastside of town. Sam wandered on the beach, never going to far in case trouble came around, while Dean and Y/N lay on the hood of the Corvette. 

“You have no idea how hard it was to walk away from you.” Dean put his hand on her cheek, thumb tracing her lips. 

“Then don’t do it again.” 

“I won’t, I meant what said about fighting anyone who tries to take me from you.” Dean’s jaw clenched at the thought, so Y/N kissed him before speaking again. 

“How about we talk about something else? I actually have something for you. “ 

“Oh yeah?” Dean pulled her close and started kissing her neck, hands on wrapped around her waist. Y/N laughed. 

“Not that! This.” Y/N pulled out two photographs from her wallet. One was a picture of her, Sam and Dean when they first met. Dean’s hand holding hers as if she would disappear once he let go. The second was taken by a friend of hers. They were staring into each other’s eyes, Dean’s hands on her hips leaning in close, love in their eyes. Neither were looking at the camera oblivious to its existence and the photographer. He smiled tucking them into his wallet and looked into her eyes. 

“I know it’s not much, but-” 

“But it’s perfect.” Dean kissed Y/N like he needed her to survive. 

“Get a room!” Sam yelled from the beach. They laughed as the kiss broke and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Could you really see yourself spending your life with a hunter?” 

“Only if that hunter is you” 

In their distraction they didn’t hear the car approaching or see the headlights. Dean reached into his pocket for the gift he brought, but in that moment they were torn away from each other. 

“Let me go!” 

“Get in the car we’re leaving! You too, Sam.” John found them and so did Y/F/N. Y/N was struggling in her dad’s arms just as Dean was in his. Y/N screamed his name and Dean snapped using his hunter training to get away from John. Y/N didn’t have as much training as Dean, but she knew enough to defend herself. She managed to break free, just as Dean did. He ran to Y/N her hand reaching out for his, but their fingertips grazed each other’s as John pulled Dean back and pinned him to the impala, while Y/F/N grabbed Y/N and put her in his car and drove off. When they were far enough away, John got in the impala. Dean stared at the ocean, the sun setting. It was the first time he ever saw the sunset when he was with Y/N. 

“Dean?” Sam looked up at him from the backseat window. Dean snapped out of his trance and looked at Sam. 

“Its fine, Sammy.” He opened the door to the impala and got inside. As John drove away, Dean reached into his pocket and realized the promise ring he got Y/N wasn’t there anymore. 

He used to meet me on the Eastside 

Y/N knew they wouldn’t be there when she got back to the beach. Dean was long gone, but she couldn’t stay home with her father. She walked onto the beach with only memories of Dean Winchester. The blue Corvette was still there. Y/N made her way to the hood when she noticed something on the ground. Reaching down she picked up a ring. It was a simple silver band, in the dark she almost didn’t notice the engraving inside. Almost. 

“Y/N, you’ll always be the only one for me.” 

She used to meet me on the Eastside 

In the city where the sun don’t set


End file.
